


Tell Me

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione thinks her sex life with Charlie is getting boring. Enter Viktor.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Notes:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=inell)[**inell**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/). Merry Christmas, dear! ♥ **This was originally going to be much longer, but alas, I have lost the will to continue. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**  


* * *

  
"Not tonight, honey. I have a headache."  
  
Charlie Weasley sighed and rolled onto his back. "Maybe you have a headache because you're reading in the dark."  
  
Hermione glared at her husband for the briefest of seconds before returning her attention to her book. "The lamp is on and I'm even wearing my reading glasses."  
  
"So what is it, then?" Charlie was starting to get annoyed. "We haven't made love in weeks, and we've only been married for six months. Is the spark gone already?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione bluntly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Hermione frowned and closed her book. "You have to admit, Charlie, it's getting a little redundant. It's the same thing every time."  
  
"I thought you liked consistency?" he argued.  
  
"Not when it comes to sex."  
  
Sighing again, Charlie stared intently at the ceiling. "What do you want, then? Tell me what you want me to do. I just want to make you happy."  
  
He could swear he saw a hint of a smirk in his peripheral vision.  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you vant my help?"  
  
Charlie eyed the Quidditch player suspiciously before nodding firmly. "Yes. She speaks very highly of you. I believe you could help us out."  
  
"It takes a man to admit ven they are having problems in the bedroom." Viktor Krum extended his hand. "I vill do vat I can to help."  
  
Charlie shook the proffered hand. "Thank you, Viktor."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The house was dark when Charlie flooed home. Looking around, he saw a trail of rose petals leading up the stairs. He followed the path to the master bedroom and gasped when he opened the door.  
  
"Mister Veasley," Viktor's deep voice greeted him from where he was seated in an armchair, dressed in magenta velour robes with a matching fedora atop his head. "You are late for detention. Please come to me for your punishment."  
  
Charlie couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione as he mindlessly walked towards Viktor. Seated on a conjured desk in a very un-ladylike way, his wife was wearing her old school uniform... barely. Her skirt was hiked up far enough to see that she wasn't wearing any knickers, and her blouse was unbuttoned to the point of nipple exposure.  
  
"You may continue to look at her." Viktor's voice sounded far away. "As long as you don't speak"  
  
Charlie had no idea what the other man was talking about, but he was perfectly content just to stare at Hermione. Her bushy hair was wild and curly, and she had done her makeup and put on fake nails. The look on her face was positively sinful.  
  
He jumped slightly when he felt the tip of Viktor's wand poke him in the arse.  
  
"Strip," Viktor commanded. "Give your lady a show."  
  
Charlie smirked. This he could do. In one swift motion, he shrugged off his robes and carelessly tossed them aside before slowly rolling his shirt up his chest and over his head. Hermione licked her lips at his abdominal muscles and tattoos, and he smirked at her in response. After making a rather lengthy performance of undoing his belt, his trousers fell to the floor and he kicked them out of the way. His boxers were next, and he flung them straight at his wife, who caught them with her teeth.  
  
"Lovely," said Viktor approvingly. "Now bend over my lap."  
  
Charlie raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. Keeping his eyes on Hermione, he took a few steps backwards until he felt the arm of the chair and leaned over Viktor's knees.  
  
 _Whack_. A low groan escaped Charlie's lips. Whatever Viktor was hitting him with, it hurt. It felt like a leather whip with several frayed ends, and he was sure he had a nice welt on his arse from it.  
  
 _Whack_. The pain seared through his backside and went straight to his cock. Charlie was sure Viktor could feel it against his thigh, and perhaps that's why he didn't stop.  
  
 _Whack. Whack. Whack_. With each crack of the flogger, Charlie's vision got fuzzier as his cock grew even harder.  
  
"Do you know vy I'm punishing you, Mister Veasley?"  
  
Charlie shook his head.  
  
"For not pleasing your vife."  
  
 _Whack_.  
  
"Now, are you ready to learn?"  
  
Charlie nodded eagerly.  
  
"Go sit at the desk."  
  
Wincing at the tenderness on his bottom, Charlie straightened himself up and limped over to the desk that Hermione was straddling. He took a seat, and she immediately placed her calves on his shoulders, giving him a rather nice view.  
  
"Your lady likes to play," Viktor said. "You need to take the time to tease her, to make her vant it. Ask her vat she vants."  
  
Looking up into Hermione's eyes, the deep brown intoxicating his senses, Charlie spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
The statement had an entirely different meaning than when he had said it before, and judging by the look in his wife's eyes, he was in for an interesting night.  
  
 _Fin_.


End file.
